


I like it like that

by sofiaaaaa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dancing, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiaaaaa/pseuds/sofiaaaaa
Summary: A night at Sinema that turns out much better than Liam expected.





	I like it like that

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlitterCake20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterCake20/gifts), [LovelyLittleGrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/gifts).



> To Sammy and Amanda, since this fic is completely their fault. ♡♡

Liam’s eyes haven’t left Mason’s figure for the last half hour. It’s not even that he’s doing it on purpose; he’s tried to avert his gaze many times, but after what had happened in Sinema his wolf feels that strong need to know where Mason is, to make sure he’s safe. And if he happens to glare at the guy that Mason is dancing with, _well_ that’s no one’s business. At least he’s trying to be subtle about it. Kind of.

And to be fair that’s not entirely his fault either, the guy has literally thrown himself to Mason, not that he can blame him; Mason's hot and _knows_ how to move.

He’s too lost in his thoughts to notice Mason’s eyes on him, but he sees as he leans closer to the guy to say something in his ear and the next moment Mason’s walking towards him. 

“Dude,” Mason almost yells, a little too loud for his supernatural hearing, as he stops right next to him, placing a warm hand on his shoulder, “Why aren’t you dancing?” 

“Maybe later,” Liam replies, smiling as convincingly as he can; no reason to ruin Mason’s night because he’s stupid and in love with his best friend. 

And he’s even more stupid if he thought for a second that he could lie to Mason. 

“Is something wrong?” he asks, immediately his expression turning a little worried.

“No, dude, don't worry. Everything's fine," _except for his scent all over you_ he thinks. 

Mason still doesn’t look very convinced, though, so he continues, “Seriously, dude, go dance. I’m sure the guy’s waiting for you.” 

Mason gives him an unimpressed look but then grins at him. “Nah, I can’t let my hot flight attendant sulking alone, can I?” he smirks, winking at him playfully and Liam is pretty sure he forgot how to breathe for a second or two. He’s just grateful that Mason’s human and can’t hear his heart pounding in his chest. 

Liam doesn’t answer, he’s not sure what he’s supposed to say so he just chuckles. A dangerous look flashes across Mason’s face and Liam knows that he’s not going to like whatever Mason’s going to say next.

Or even worse what he’s going to do. Mason doesn’t say anything as he grabs his hand with his own and starts walking, basically dragging Liam towards the moving bodies. 

“What are we doing?” he yells through the music when Mason finally stops. 

“What does it look like, Li?” He shots him a grin and then starts dancing to the music, placing his palms against Liam’s chest, prompting him to move too. And as much as Liam would like to just decline and save himself a heart attack, Mason’s hands on his chest feel too good to move away. 

So, he hesitantly starts dancing, as well, earning a pleased smile from Mason. 

He doesn’t know for how long they’ve been dancing now, he just knows that Mason’s neck smells amazing and that his hands on his hips feel like fire. His own hands are on Mason’s sides and he nuzzles his neck again, inhaling the addictive strong scent. 

"Liam? Are you scent marking me?" Mason asks, chuckling, amusement evident in his voice.

Liam freezes when he realises that he's indeed trying to scent mark Mason. He feels his cheeks burn as he pulls away and he can only hope that Mason can't see him freaking out under these lights. 

"I- uh... Sorry, I don't know... My wolf..." he trails off, because what is he supposed to say? _My wolf wants you to smell only like me and it never stops rumbling the word 'mine' every time someone else is close to you?_ Nope, that doesn’t sound like a very good idea.

"Hey don't worry, I just asked, I don't mind," he says giving him one of his _Mason_ smiles, soft and reassuring, that never fail to make him smile back. "We're pack right? It's nothing weird," he adds and as to prove his words he tilts his head, exposing his neck to Liam and looking expectantly at his eyes.

His wolf lets out a low content growl at the display of trust and submission, and he feels Mason squeeze his hips when his eyes flash for a few seconds, the scent of excitement hitting his nostrils. He hesitantly moves closer and Mason lets him settle his head between his neck and shoulder before starting to move again.

Dancing might not be Liam's strong suit but like almost everything else it's easier when he's with Mason. He loses track of time again as they keep dancing, their bodies closer now, almost flush against each other.

Liam drags his nose from the base of Mason's neck up to his ear, enjoying the feeling of his soft warm skin against his own and before he can stop himself he places a small kiss just below his ear.

He realises what he's done when he hears Mason's heartbeat stutter for a second but other than that Mason keeps dancing, the only indication that he actually felt the kiss is his scent that has turned sweeter than before.

He lets his lips brush against the same spot and this time an approving hum from Mason surprises him. 

His lips travel to his jaw and cheek, leaving soft kisses on their way, his movements growing more and more confident as he hears the small sounds of pleasure that escape Mason. 

He kisses his cheekbone and slowly makes his way back to his ear. He sucks his earlobe into his mouth, biting it gently before letting it slip out. "Is this okay?" He murmurs in his ear feeling goose-bumps running through Mason's body as his breath hits the wet skin. He can smell the strong scent of arousal emitting from him but he wants to know that Mason really is okay with whatever is happening here.

"More than okay," Mason breathes out and the next moment warm hands slip beneath his shirt and start travelling slowly all over his back. 

Liam sighs at how good it feels to be touched like this by Mason and keeps leaving small kisses on his neck, his ear and his cheek, making hesitantly his way towards his lips. 

He feels one of Mason's hands slip out of his shirt and the next moment it's on the back of his head, his fingers threading through his hair.

Liam pulls away when his lips reach the corner of Mason's mouth to look at him, silently asking him for permission. 

Mason just grins at him and then leans closer, catching his lips in a kiss, gentle and hesitant, before pulling away a few seconds later, way too soon for Liam’s liking. 

He feels dizzy as he watches Mason smiling at him, warm brown eyes crinkling at the edges. His gaze travels down to his soft full lips and he pulls Mason into another kiss, this time letting him feel all his love and passion and longing through the kiss.

His tongue brushes against Mason's lips and he opens them, welcoming him into his mouth. They keep kissing, lips and tongues dancing together hungrily like their lives depend on it, pulling away only to breathe. 

"Fuck," Liam chuckles breathlessly, burying his face in the crook of Mason's neck to hide the stupid wide grin on his face.

He hears Mason laugh, his chest shaking against his one. "What?" He mumbles against Mason's skin, even as he starts laughing too.

"Nothing. I just can't believe this happened," Mason replies once he's stopped laughing. 

"Did you... did you not want it to happen?" he says, now looking at him. He knows he's almost pouting but he can't help it. _Was he wrong about the scent?_

"God, you're adorable," Mason laughs before cupping his face and pulling him into a kiss, kissing his pout away. "Of course, I wanted it. I've wanted this for a while now, Li. I don't know how you hadn't realised, you're supposed to be a werewolf, remember?"

Liam would have been offended were it not for the wave of relief that just washed over him, so he just smiles at the words, leaning in for another kiss, happy that now he can do this.

Mason pulls him closer by his waist and they start dancing again, this time their hands roaming more confidently over each other’s body. 

It’s not long before his cock is rock hard in his jeans, precum leaking as Mason leaves openmouthed kisses along his jaw and the sensitive skin below his ear. 

He gasps when Mason brings their hips closer so their erections are brushing together, shifting his body slightly and making them grind against each other. 

Mason slips one hand between them and then he cups his dick through his jeans, making his breath hitch. “God, you’re so hard,” he moans, tightening his grip around it, and if Liam thought that Mason’s scent couldn’t get any better he was definitely wrong. He can even smell the precum in his boxers now and his mouth waters at the thought of licking it, tasting it with his tongue and then wrapping his lips around his cock.

Liam doesn’t even have time to react before Mason turns around and presses his ass against his throbbing cock, causing Liam to let out a needy whimper. 

“Mase fuck,” he groans, his hands instantly finding Mason’s hips, desperate to hold onto something. Mason turns his head to smirk at him, rolling his hips again and making the friction firmer. Another whine falls from Liam’s mouth and he’s sure that he’s going to come soon if Mason keeps doing that. 

He realises he must have said this out loud because Mason chuckles and kisses his cheek, before joining their hands and starting to walk away from the dancing crowd and towards the toilets.

Liam follows him more than eagerly, waiting until they're alone and pinning him against the metal surface the moment the door closes behind them. 

He attacks his lips, tongue delving into Mason’s mouth as his hands travel down to his ass. He grabs the round globes tight and picks him up effortlessly, feeling Mason’s legs immediately being wrapped around his waist and his arms around his neck. 

“Fuck,” Mason breathes out, a grin on his lips, “that’s so hot.” 

Liam just smirks at him before closing the remaining distance between them again. He nibbles on Mason’s plump bottom lip, enjoying his little whines as he slowly moves both their bodies so their cocks are pressed together. 

“I’ve wanted to do this for so fucking long,” he groans against Mason’s neck before sucking the soft skin into his mouth.

“Me too, Li,” he pants, “me too.”

Liam smiles and carefully lowers Mason down, but keeps his body trapped between his own and the door. He captures his lips in a hard kiss, swallowing Mason’s moans as he pins him more firmly against the door, one hand holding both of Mason's above his head as his other hand works on opening Mason's jeans.

He palms his hard dick through his boxers as he nuzzles his neck, kissing it and licking it, breathing Mason’s scent in.

“Do you have any idea how fucking good you smell?” he growls lowly, biting down onto the base of Mason’s neck. “I’m sure you taste even better,” he moans as he rubs his thumb over the wet spot on Mason’s boxers, feeling the swollen head beneath them.

“Fuck, please Li,” Mason begs and Liam can feel the urgency of his words in the way his hands start trembling and his scent becomes spicier as more precum escapes from his cock.

He nods and gets on his knees, nuzzling his nose against the outline of Mason’s thick cock, before sucking the wet spot on the material into his mouth, moaning as his lips touch the head through the boxers.

He quickly pulls them down, finally releasing Mason’s dick, moaning at the sight as he takes it in his hand. It’s thick and heavy, throbbing in his grip and he lets out a little whine that he can’t have it inside him right now. 

“Liam, come on,” Mason pleads, bringing his hand on the back of Liam’s head, grabbing his hair and Liam lets him guide him closer to his cock. He drags his tongue over the glistening head, moaning in pleasure at the salty taste before sucking the tip into his mouth. 

It’s enough to make Mason pant and groan and he tightens his grip onto Liam’s hair, slowly pushing him forward. Liam licks the underside of his cock so it can slide more easily in and out his mouth and he lets Mason move his head however he wants and set the pace. 

His hands hold Mason’s thighs as he moves his head in sync with Mason’s tugs on his hair, taking as much of his dick as he can in his mouth. The tip hits the back of his throat, causing him almost to gag, but the choked whimper that escapes Mason’s mouth is definitely worth it and makes him want to take his cock even deeper.

He breathes through his nose, relaxing his throat, and lets Mason fuck his mouth, relishing the sinful sounds he makes that are getting more and more desperate. 

Liam feels the narrow walls of his throat squeeze the thick head and he moans around it, encouraging Mason’s moves, wanting him to come in his mouth and let him taste his cum. 

“Liam, I’m gonna come. Fuck fuck fuck,” Mason pants and starts rocking his hips, as well, forcing his cock a little deeper. “Like that, Li, just like that”. 

The words make Liam swallow harder around the hard member, gulping it down and the next moment hot liquid hits his throat as Mason comes with a long groan, hips slightly stuttering and thighs trembling beneath Liam’s hands. 

Liam swallows every last drop and keeps sucking it in his mouth, until he feels it softening and Mason whimpers. Liam moans in pleasure as Mason pulls his hair more harshly, guiding him away from his dick and then up so he can crash their lips together. 

They’re panting in the kiss but it doesn’t stop them, both of them hungry for more of each other . Liam opens his mouth eagerly, allowing Mason to taste his own release against his tongue. 

“That was so fucking hot, Li,” Mason murmurs against his lips. His hand travels down and he grips Liam’s cock through his jeans, smiling when Liam whines and instantly thrusts his hips against his palm. “Let me take care of that, hm?” he says softly, kissing his cheek. 

“God, yes. Please,” Liam breathes, sighing in relief when Mason finally pulls his jeans down.

He watches Mason smirk at him and raise an eyebrow. He’s confused for a few seconds before he remembers that he decided to wear a jockstrap tonight – they’re comfortable, okay? - and he can feel his cheeks heating up. 

"Stop looking at me like that,” he squirms under Mason’s hungry gaze, sure that by now his face is red, which apparently causes Mason’s smirk to grow even wider.

"Hey, it’s not my fault," Mason mumbles, voice low, as he kisses his jaw, his fingers tracing the jockstrap. "You have no idea how many times I've dreamt of fucking you while you're wearing one of these," he whispers against his skin as he pulls the strap and lets it snap against Liam's skin. 

"Fuck, Mason," he whines and feels Mason’s hands travel to his ass, squeezing it and pulling the cheeks slightly apart, one finger brushing against his dry hole and making it flutter.

"Not tonight," Mason smirks and kisses him as Liam tries to push back, chasing Mason's finger.

"Just touch me, please, I'm really close," Liam begs against his lips and sighs when Mason's hand finally slips beneath the jockstrap and cups his throbbing cock.

"So hard for me," Mason coos as he pulls the jockstrap down to his thighs right under his balls, freeing his dick.

Liam groans when Mason drags his palm over the head, spreading the precum all over the length before starting stroking it at a steady fast pace. 

Liam lets his eyes close and his head fall back as more whimpers keep escaping from his parted lips, relishing the feeling of Mason’s hand around his aching cock.

"You're so pretty, Liam," Mason rasps, brushing his thumb over Liam's lower lip.

Liam moans at the praise and darts his tongue slightly out, licking the tip of Mason's finger before sucking it into his mouth, his tongue dancing around it, earning a choked _fuck_ from Mason. 

"Open your eyes, Li. I want to see you when you come from my hand," Mason whispers and Liam complies, eyes flashing gold as his orgasm approaches. "That's it, Li, show me your beautiful eyes." He pulls his thumb slowly out of Liam's mouth, dragging it across his bottom lip as he speeds up his strokes around his cock.

"Oh fuck, fuck Mase, I'm gonna fucking come," he groans and seconds later his orgasm hits him and he starts spilling his release all over Mason's hand, some drops of cum dripping down on the floor. He struggles to keep his eyes as Mason’s asked him to, gold locked with brown, closing them only when he's almost done coming, and rests his head on Mason's shoulder, panting.

Mason grabs some paper to wipe his hands and carefully tucks Liam's softening dick back into his jockstrap, giving him some time to catch his breath.

"You good?" Mason whispers, his hands settled on Liam's muscular ass, caressing the smooth skin and sending shivers over Liam's body.

"Fucking great," Liam sighs but makes not move to pull away. "You?"

"Me too," Mason agrees and tilts his head so he can place a soft kiss on Liam's neck.

They stay like this for a while, until Liam pulls away, smiling at Mason and starting to pull his jeans up.

He hears Mason chuckle and he looks up at him, confused. "What?"

"Nice hair," Mason comments, smirking, and brings his hand to Liam's head, shuffling his already disheveled hair. 

"Yeah, like it's not your fault," Liam glares at him and makes a probably pointless attempt to fix his hair.

Mason lets out another laugh and cups his cheeks to kiss him. ”It’s cute, I like it," he grins at him.

"Oh you better do, or I'm not sucking your dick again," he grumbles even as a smile slowly makes its way on his face and Mason laughs again.

"Come on, let's go," Mason says and they start heading outside the club and towards Mason's car . 

"You're staying over, right?" Liam asks, voice coming out hopeful, and Mason hums in reply, smiling.

"That was the plan, wasn't it?" 

"Mhm, just checking..." he smirks, licking his lips, something that Mason doesn't miss judging by the way his eyes widen.

"Oh no, don't even think about it. I know your mother since I was little. Nothing's happening tonight." 

"Sure," he grins at him, leaning closer so he can whisper in his ear, making his voice lower, "I'm just saying, Mase... I'm still wearing a jockstrap... And you did mention something about it earlier.” He shots him a mischievous grin before speeding up his pace towards the car, leaving Mason behind to follow. 

"I hate you," Mason grumbles and Liam can hear the fondness in his voice as he’s speeding up his own steps.

He can't believe he waited so long to have this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to point out any errors. :D  
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. ♡♡♡♡


End file.
